


Little Helpers

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), kim woojin - Fandom
Genre: LMAO, M/M, last christmas, or too early for - Freeform, the next christmas - Freeform, this is either, too late for the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Stream My Pace MV 👌
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Parenthood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Little Helpers

Chan and Woojin set up their tall Christmas tree in their living room and their twins are so excited to "help" decorate it.

"Alright, what we have here." Chan puts down on the floor the last box of decorations that he had carried from their storage room.

The littles were very excited and even helped them open the boxes that were scattered on the floor. Woojin chuckled fondly at his babies. Oh this is gonna be a long day. They really hope for them to really "help" them and not mess everything up. But they're just a couple of 4 years old bunnies who just wanted to play around.

"Stop worrying, let them have their own fun." Chan said, smacking Woojin's butt. Oh it's gonna be a long day too with that naughty hand of his husband. Woojin clicked his tongue as a warning and Chan just winked at him.

"Fine." Woojin sighed and turned to look at his children who were already laughing at their own antics. Jisung slings Christmas balls on his twin's ears making it looked like big earrings on Felix's little ears, and the former was so happy with his creation.

"That's very creative, bub, but that's not how it works." Woojin said, chuckling a bit while helping Felix by pullig the objects off of his ears when he's already scratching his cheeks because it made him itchy. Jisung just giggles on the side.

"What shall we put on first?" Chan inquired.

"Let's hang these little balls first and everything else follows." Woojin answered.

They work in silence except for the constant giggles of their sons when Jisung had put the bundle of fairy lights on top of Felix's head this time. Their parents can't help but chuckle at their beloved littles. It's fun when the kids are around them, they can hear their laughter and their tiny giggles. Felix though is dutifully doing his little job by constantly giving them the decorations they need to hang on the tree. While Jisung is always playful, he lightens up the mood nonetheless.

"Appa, can I hang this there?" Felix has this little angel in his hand and he wants to hang it to the tree himself.

"Sure baby, come here." Woojin scooped Felix in his arms. Felix giggles, he felt proud of doing it and his twin perks in interest as he grabs any decoration from the box and made grabby hands to his Dad. 

"I want it too! Daddy please~" Chan chuckles and scoops his other son too.

Until they've got everything hung on the tree already and even tested the fairy lights' condition. Chan and Woojin had noticed how the surroundings were so quite now. The kids are either asleep or so focused with their little games, they are like that sometimes. But when Woojin had found their kids beside their couch, leaning to each other's backs, asleep.

Chan released a quite chuckle and snapped his phone's camera at them. They were so cute that he cannot help himself but capture the view. It'll last longer.

"Ah~ so cute. Look hun, our little helpers might be very tired from all their hardworks." Chan mumbled, looking at the photo he's taken.

Woojin smiled at them fondly, planting one kiss to each of their foreheads," you've worked hard today, my darlings."

"How about me? I've worked hard too, where's my kiss?" Chan pouts. Woojin just shakes his head, his husband acts like a baby again. But he'll give him kiss nonetheless.

"Come here, you big baby." And he gave him kiss too, on the lips just how his husband would like it.

"Your big baby though."

"Yeah, yeah. Just come on, help me prepare food, when our little helpers will wake up they'll gonna be hungry yeah?" But not after settling the littles properly first, they laid blankets on the floor and settled the sleeping kids on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream My Pace MV 👌


End file.
